PADRES
by Irasue Hatake
Summary: El mejor legado de un padre a sus hijos es un poco de su tiempo cada día, un padre te cuida y te quiere sin importar nada... padre es el que educa y no el que engendra.


la siguiente muestra literaria no busca violar los derecho de su creador masashi kishimoto. los personajes no me pertenecen:

si les gusto dejen rewiew...

La joven pelinegra caminaba parsimoniosamente por la sombras de la escuela, odiaba día como esos, satanizaba todos los festivales salvo el de el día de la madre, ahora tenia un estúpido regalo en sus manos pero no había nadie que se lo recibiera, todos su amigos y compañeros de clase esperaban formados en el auditorio de la escuela para entregar ese obsequio a su progenitor, todos los padres estaban ahí, hasta el séptimo Hokage dejo a un lado sus tareas para recibir un presente de sus hijos. Todos estaban menos su padre.

-apresúrate Sarada-grito Boruto animadamente mientras jaloneaba a su amiga a la estancia principal.-nuestro grupo es el siguiente… vamos…

-no quiero ir…-el rubio no lograba comprender el por que su amiga era tan fría en día como estos, y sin importarle nada la llevo arrastrando hasta el auditorio, la pelinegra vio con tristeza como todos los padres esperaban ansiosos a sus hijos, algunos de ellos cargaban a niños aun mas pequeños, se notaba que era el día del padre. Para ella solo era un domingo cualquiera.

-y ahora la clase de abúrame-sensei presentara sus respetos y obsequios a los padres.-en el estrado ya estaba Shino con un panfleto con los nombres de cada uno de los alumnos, vio con desilusión como Boruto mantenía aferrada a Sarada.

-Nara Shikadai-el joven Nara paso delante de sus compañeros con un paquete en la manos, su padre se levanto del asiento y dirigió ante su hijo, este hizo una reverencia y entregando el regalo musito un "gracias padre" acto seguido se retiro junto con su progenitor.

\- Akimichi Chou-chou

-Yamanaka Inojin

-Kinochi Setumaru

-Yuno Mitsuki

Uno a uno fueron pasando sus compañeros, la fila se hacia mas corta cada vez y el idiota de Boruto nada que la soltaba, sus peores miedos se hicieron presentes cuando Boruto fue el siguiente.

-Uzumaki Boruto-el rubio soltó la mano de Sarada y corrió al encuentro de su padre, este lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo Boruto se reverencio ante el y le entrego el regalo. La siguiente era Sarada.

-Uchiha Sarada-Shino se arrepintió por decir el nombre, todos se quedaron callados viendo a la pobre niña, Sarada en un impulso vio a la audiencia en busca de un padre que no tenia. Hasta que alguien entre la multitud se levanto y la saludo, Sarada se limpio las lagrimas que no sabia que tenia y camino hacia el..

Era el, tal vez no era su padre biológico pero siempre estuvo ahí cuidando de ella y de su madre, el fue quien le enseño lo básico para ser ninja, ese hombre la defendió de los niños que le decían bastarda, el la aconsejo en sus momentos de tristeza y ahora ahí estaba, en su festival del día del padre, sonriéndole y esperándola como solía hacerlo cuando pasaba por ella a la escuela, estaba erguido con orgullo sobre los otros padres, Sarada corrió hasta él y se abrazo con fuerza, soltó mas lagrimas esperando no verse tonta… Él la salvaba una vez mas…

Se reincorporo con rapidez ajena a las miradas de curiosidad sobre ella, enjuago sus lagrimas y sonrió como casi nunca lo hacía- gracias papá…-se reverencio ante el en señal de respeto y admiración ante ese hombre que había sido mas padre que Sasuke. Su sola presencia la hacía sentirse segura y amada.

El hombre poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Sarada y la acaricio como solía hacerlo con su madre. Miro a la niña y en efecto el la consideraba su hija, tal vez no la engendro pero… Él la cuido y el la quiere como suya.

-de nada hija-musito Kakashi al tiempo que tomaba el presente, miro con brusquedad a los demás padres que miraban la escena después de ese día jamás se diría que Sarada no tenía un padre… ahora lo tenia a él.

Sakura terminaba el turno con fatiga, ahora tenia que llegar volando a la escuela por Sarada, sabia que su pequeña odiaba ese día en particular, recogió sus cosas y salió con rapidez del hospital, la escuela le quedaba un poco lejos, se sintió terrible solo de pensar en la pena de su hija. Doblo la esquina y corrió con mas entusiasmo cuando menos se lo espero ya estaba en la escuela.

Se adentro entre el mar de padres que la veían con recelo, saludo a Naruto y Shino, pero no veía a su hija entre la multitud.

-esta en salón señora Haruno-señalo un niño que reconoció como el hijo de Ino

-gracias-Sakura se preparaba para el mar de indiferencia y lagrimas reprimidas que seguramente seria su hija, abrió la puerta con algo de miedo esperando ver a Sarada en un rincón… pero no fue así, la vio junto a Kakashi enseñándole sus calificaciones.

-eres la mejor de tu clase Sarada…te felicito-sonrió Kakashi sobándole la cabeza, mientras su hija se sonrojaba ante esa acción, la pelirosa observo embelesada la escena.

-gracias...-la niña tomo de la mano al sexto Hokage y lo guio a otra pare del salón- una vieja pizarra que Sakura reconoció como el grado de avance de los niños y una vez mas Sarada era la mejor de su clase.

-tu maestro me ha dicho que eres la mejor… si sigues así seguro que serás una gran ninja…

-¿Cómo tu?

-mejor que yo… serás tan buena como tu madre…

-¿enserio?-Sakura no podía creer que esa niña que brincaba y sonreía fuera su hija, tanta demostración de afecto en la pelinegra era increíble.

-yo creo que si…-Kakashi giro la cabeza en dirección a Sakura.-hola Sakura… Sarada me mostraba su salón.

-¡hola mamá!-Sarada corrió con su madre y la abrazo.

-hola hija… por qué no vas a jugar con Boruto un rato…

-si…-la niña dejo el salón en busca de su amigo, en cuanto ella se fue Sakura se inclino ante Kakashi dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho.

-no es nada Sakura… sabes que yo quiero a Sarada como mi hija…

-sensei… esto significo mucho para Sarada… no sabes cuánto… nunca la había visto así de feliz…

-lo sé… pero ustedes son mi felicidad… mi familia, es lo menos que podía hacer por mi hija…

-gracias sensei-Sakura se reincorporo y se abalanzo sobre el besándolo, acto que Kakashi correspondió gustoso, años de esconder su relación por miedo a la reacción de Sarada.- ¿Qué te ha regalado?

-mmm… no lo se-dijo rasgando el paquete solo para ver con sorpresa el contenido. Un libro icha icha, Kakashi se sorprendió abrió el libro con curiosidad dejando atónita a Sakura con ese regalo. En la primera hoja del libro se leía:

Hola papá… no se como eres o que te gusta, mi mamá tampoco parece saber mucho, solo se que no eres como los demás padres, abúrame-sensei me dijo que eras algo frio cuando te conoció pero que eras un genio… no sabia que regalarte… cada vez que me pienso en ti, en como serás, pienso en Kakashi-sama, en si serás como el, en si me cuidaras como el lo hace… no se si regresaras algún día… pero si lo haces no vengas a buscarme nunca… para mi el único padre es Hatake Kakashi. Con esto no quiero decir que el usurpo tu lugar, por que tu nunca supiste ser mi padre.

Hace años que deje de llorarle a tu fotografía, hace años que deje de esperarte… hace años cuando me di cuenta que nos abandonaste a mi y a mi madre… no tenias ninguna misión como todos mi hicieron creer, te fuiste por tu voluntad… espero que no regreses nunca.

Atte: Haruno o Hatake Sarada.

Ps: no deseo llevar tu apellido.. no deseo nada tuyo… ni tu sharingan ni tu sangre…

-Sarada…-musito Sakura con dolor, su hija ya sabia la verdad al menos una parte y eso le rompía el corazón. Paso años tratando de encubrir a Sasuke por amor a Sarada y ella ya sabia todo.

-es una niña lista… como su madre…-dijo Kakashi.

-¿y si descubre todo? Esto es solo la mitad… ¿Qué hare?

-dile la verdad sobre Sasuke… cuando Sarada nació tome mis precauciones… nadie debería hablar sobre su origen… lo hice secreto de estado… tienen prohibido hablar sobre los padres de Sarada.

La pelirosa angustiada miro por loa ventana en busca de su hija, la niña tenia sometido al hijo de Naruto en el suelo, mientras el niño maldecía con todas sus fuerzas.

-no lo se… no se si este bien… yo no quiero que lo odie… no quiero que se repita la historia.

Desde las afueras de la aldea un hombre de negros cabellos esperaba la orden para poder entrar, tenia prisa, se sentía cansado y un poco sucio después de años y años de viajes para redimir su atormentada alma por fin había logrado apaciguar un poco su dolor.

-el Hokage a aceptado tu entrada a esta aldea…-grito el guardia mientras la puerta se abría sacudió su capa- deberás ir ala torre del Hokage Uzumaki… fue una orden.

-si-Sasuke seguía igual de frio como siempre, no se sorprendió con la noticia de Naruto Hokage, al contrario ya la esperaba, sintió unas enormes ganas de discutir con su "amigo" hacia años que no lo hacia. Llego sin dificultad a la torre evadiendo las miradas de todos.

-Sasuke… es bueno verte después de años.-dijo Naruto al percibir la presencia del joven sharingan en su oficina.

-¿para que querías verme idiota?

-sigues igual de educado… como sea… quiero saber a que has venido

-vine por mi hija…-Sasuke se sintió como imbécil al notar que no se sabia el nombre de su propia hija, después de todo el se fue antes de que le pusieran nombre.

-Sakura no te dejara… ni yo lo permitiré…

-me importa mierda lo que digas… ella es mi hija… y tengo mas derechos que Sakura.

-te equivocas…-Naruto que hasta ese momento se había mantenido sentado de espaldas a Sasuke se levanto con brusquedad.-Sakura la ha cuidado cosa que tu no hiciste.

-eso no te incumbe… hasta luego.-no le dio tiempo a el rubio de replicar pues Sasuke ya se había marchado. Se dirigió a la casa de Sakura en busca de su hija, después de todo en esa niña recaía el peso de ser una Uchiha.

Toco a la puerta por mera formalidad esperando a que abrieran, Sakura se quedo petrificada al verlo, detrás de ella Kakashi caminaba con un sombrero de festejo en su cabeza y una sacarrona sonrisa que se dibujaba en la mascara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-ladro Sakura

-vine a ver a mi hija…-Sasuke trato de pasar pero la fornida figura de Kakashi se posiciono apoyando a Sakura.

-después de tantos años… ella ya no te quiere ver…-musito Kakashi.

-Sarada Uchiha… tu padre esta en la puerta-grito tratando de evadir a Kakashi, Sakura quiso agarrar las palabras de el pelinegro y matarlo ahí mismo.

Sarada oyó el grito y tomo sus precauciones antes de ir a la puerta, se aproximo lentamente y vio con miedo al hombre que su madre intentaba mantener a raya, vio también a Kakashi en posición de ataque.

-Sarada ve a tu cuarto-ordeno la oji-jade, pero Sarada tenia tantos sentimientos guardados en ella que sentía que explotaría si no los revelaba.

.soy tu padre Sarada…-la fría mirada de Sasuke se impregnaba en ella como sanguijuelas. Sintió miedo, pero si Sakura le enseño algo fue a nunca retroceder.

-tu eres el de la foto…-dijo Sarada-

-así es… soy tu padre… y vine por ti…

-¡NO TE LA LLEVARAS!- bramo furiosa Sakura que apoyada por Kakashi estaba dispuesta a atacar si el peli-negro se atrevía siquiera a pestañear.

-vamos Sakura… ni siquiera es tu hija… podras tener todos los hijos que quieras con Kakashi…-

" ni siquiera es tu hija … ni siquiera es tu hija… ni siquiera es tu hija"- resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sarada. Miro la aterrada mirada de Sakura sobre ella y comprendió que era verdad…

-Sarada… no… -la oji-jade quiso hablar pero no sabia que decir. Sasuke había revelado su mayor secreto . el mas doloroso.

-madre… ¿eso es cierto?

-claro que es cierto… tu no eres hija de Sakura Haruno… pero yo si soy tu padre…

-¡BASTA SASUKE!-grito Kakashi al tiempo que arremetía contra el con su chidori y lo lanzaba a varios metros lejos de la casa.- ¡llévate a Sarada lejos!

Sakura tomo de la mano a su hija y la llevo a un sótano alcanzo a ver como Naruto hacia una intervención milagrosa a favor de Kakashi para mantener a raya a Sasuke. Lo habían noqueado y ahora estaba inconsciente y sangrando del brazo.

-mamá… dime que no es verdad… por favor- suplicaba Sarada llorando

-hija…. Yo…

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!

-Sarada amor… escúchame…-pero ya era tarde Sarada se había escapado dejando a su madre con un dolor en el pecho que no podría soportar por mas tiempo.

-Sakura… ¿estas bien?-Kakashi la abrazo pero ella le suplico que fuera a buscar a Sarada, por que ella ya sabia la verdad.

El peli-plata sabia donde estaría la niña, varias veces había ido a buscarla ahí y en efecto la encontró llorando en su departamento, sentado en la cama lloraba con fuerza y en sus ojos crecían llamas de dolor.

-Sarada…-llamo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Kakashi-sama… ¿Por qué me mintió?

-ella no te mintió…

-¡¿Qué NO ME MINTIO?!... ¡ELLA NO ES MI MADRE!...

-¿no lo es Sarada?-pregunto abrazándola tratando de mermar la rabia en los ojos de la niña.- ¿no fue tu madre cuando eras un bebe y llorabas sin descanso toda lo noche? ¿no fue tu madre cuando te enseño a caminar? O cuando te curo tus heridas… ¿no fue tu madre todas esas mañanas que tuvo que levantarse temprano para tener el desayuno listo? ¿Cuándo te consoló en tus penas… o te abrazo sin motivo alguno…? ¿Cuándo se desvelo cuidando de ti en tus enfermedades? ¿realmente Sakura no es tu madre?

La pelinegra cayo en la cuenta de todo lo que Sakura había hecho por ella, todos los sacrificios que había hecho, recordó como algunas mujeres en la aldea murmuraban y le decían zorra. Claro que ella era su madre, solo una madre podría hacer algo así.

-¿Quién me dio la vida?-pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

-te llevare a donde ella esta.-caminaron juntos en silencio, el abrazándola en señal de protección y ella sumida en sus pensamientos, realmente Sakura era su madre.

Llegaron al cementerio y Kakashi la guio asía una tumba muy familiar para ella, ahí pudo reconocer las flores de su jardín, su madre todos los días venia a dejarle flores frescas, algunas veces ella la acompaño, recordó haberle preguntado por la persona muerta y la pelirosa solo se limitaba a decir "ella me dio lo mas valioso en la vida" recordó también como su madre le pedía encarecidamente que llevara flores a esa tumba.

Uzumaki Karin -Eso era todo lo que se leía en la tumba

-¿es ella?

-así es… ella es tu madre biológica…

-¿Cómo murió?-la niña se inclino y recogió una de las flores para posicionarla en otro lugar, sentía una extraña curiosidad sobre esa mujer.-¿ella me quiso?

-claro que si Sarada… ella murió poco después de dar a luz…

-¿Qué sucedió? Quiero saber todo sobre mi origen.

-esta bien…creo que están en tu derecho de saber… veras…-Kakashi hiso una pausa eterna mientras ordena sus ideas, pensó en decirle sobre la secreta relación que mantenía con Sakura perlo omitió- Sasuke había hecho cosas malas antes de la guerra, y cuando esta estallo el fue de gran ayuda, como Hokage le permití quedarse en la aldea en consideración a tu madre, Sakura llevaba amándolo desde que era una niña… tu padre rechazo mi oferta diciendo que tenia muchos pecados que sanar antes de integrarse de nuevo.

Antes de irse le dijo a Sakura que regresaría… y ella lo espero por mucho tiempo… no tuvimos noticias de Sasuke por 3 meses hasta que un día llego un viajero alegando haber visto a tu padre con Karin. A Sakura se le rompió el corazón, dejo de esperarlo y se dedico a vivir su vida- Kakashi miro la reacción de la pelinegra, sabia que en esos momentos estaría odiando al Uchiha.

-te pido que no lo nombres como "mi padre"-reprendió Sarada con la mirada fija en la tumba de Karin.

-esta bien…. Pasaron 14 meses y la vida aquí transcurría normal, sin noticias de Sasuke o de Karin, hasta que un día tu madre biológica llego muy lastimada al hospital, Sasuke venia cargándola estaba muy malherida… recuerdo que tenia un kunai en el pecho, por el camino a la aldea de la hierba los atacaron ella recibió el impacto que era la muerte segura para Sasuke.

Cuando llego al hospital Karin tenia 7 meses de embarazo, y era peligroso para ti operarla, Sakura la atendió e intento todos los medio posibles para sanarla, tu eres demasiado pequeña y si te sacaban de tu madre morirías así que Karin tomo una decisión, uso casi todo su chakra para mantenerte fuerte a ti… cuando naciste todos pensamos que Karin estaba bien, Sakura había logrado sanar la herida y tu estabas sana. Recuerdo la mirada de Sakura cuando te vio… fue amor a primera vista.

-te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi-ninguno de los dos notaron a Sakura acercarse hasta que hablo, miro a su hija con los mismos ojos como cuando la conoció.-y Karin también te amo… a los pocos días de tu nacimiento Karin pidió hablar conmigo… tu estabas dormida en sus brazos cuando entre en la habitación "eres lo mas hermoso y bello en mi vida… te amo tanto" repetía una y otra vez tu madre hasta que entre, me dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo.

Flash back:

-Sakura… tengo algo que pedirte…-dijo Karin abrazando a un mas a la pequeña Sarada-se que tu me odias por lo de Sasuke…

-Karin yo no te odio por Sasuke, hace mucho que dejo de importarme lo que el hace

-ser madre me cambio Sakura… jamás pensé que daría mi vida por alguien que no fuera Sasuke… pero con gusto daría hasta mi alma por mi hija…

-lo se… debe ser maravilloso ser madre…

-lo es… por eso quiero pedirte un favor… use todo mi chakra para salvarla… no tengo nada…solo me queda a lo mucho una semana de vida…

-Karin… habrá algo que…

-no lo hay… algo extraño les pasa a los de mi clan con el chakra… si no tenemos el suficiente nuestro cuerpo comienza a colapsar hasta la muerte… el mío ya lo esta haciendo… no hay nada que puedas hacer… salvo una cosa.

Sakura sintió ganas de llorar sintió pena por esa dulce bebe que le había robado el corazón. ¿Qué seria de esa niña si dejaba que Sasuke se hiciera cargo?

-quiero que cuides de mi niña cuando yo no este… se que es pedirte mucho… pero solo confió en ti

-karin… yo

-te lo suplico… por favor…

-acepto-las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera avisarle, se sentía confundida.

-quiero que me prometas una cosa… júrame que ella jamás sabrá que soy su madre..

-pero Karin..

-no soy buena… hice cosas en el pasado que la avergonzarían… no quiero que sepa quien fue su madre…

-te lo prometo…-ahogada en el dolor Sakura acaricio la mejilla de la bebe que pronto seria su hija

-no quiero que Sasuke se le lleve… jamás debes permitírselo ¿me entiendes? Si ella esta con el la arrastrara a su miseria… como lo hizo conmigo.

-te juro que por ningún motivo Sasuke se la llevara… por mi vida.

El tiempo paso y la vida de Karin se extinguió a los pocos días de cederle legalmente los derechos de Sarada a Sakura.

Fin flash back

Sarada asimilaba todo, sintió un gran amor y respeto por ambas mujeres, una le dio la vida y la otra le entrego la suya. Simplemente las amaba…

-Sarada...ahora sabes la verdad-dijo Kakashi tomando la mano de Sakura entre las suyas-Sasuke se fue antes de la muerte de Karin

-no quiero verlo… jamás… díganle que no me ire con el… tengo una familia aquí… te tengo a ti mamá.. y a ti papa-Kakashi no podía sentirse mas que orgulloso por ser llamado así- y a un angel que es Karin… esta es mi familia


End file.
